The One Fallen Behind
by XxOrionxX
Summary: What happens when a Robot is killed by the Heartless and turned into a Nobody? The newly created Human will have to deal with his new emotions and knowing that everyone he knew is gone.


**The One Fallen Behind**

By

XxOrionxX

**Chapter 1**

From Yesterday

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts games or the Song titles and CDs and what not I may or may not use in this story. **

First off this is a Fan-fic where I just poke in my OC. It begins just before KHII and COM. Around the end of KH I would say but quickly moves onto KHII. Secondly, please comment/rate/review what ever. If your going to say "This is a great story!" I would love that. If you are going to say "d00d this story is the sux", well then why is it sucky? Elaborate. I'm trying to broaden my horizons as a writer and I can't do that if all it get is "Your story sucks stop writing." I want CnC people!

If you don't know what CnC is here is a link. It applies to a graphics tag but it would make sense for anything really...

for the huge beginning notes thing here, just want to get the notion of CnC across. .

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A damaged robot stumbled down the street. Light rain poured from the sky and the dark city had gone to sleep. Neon lights and storefronts closed down and turned off. _How could this have happened? _He thought. Having been charged for the protection of the City he was the most sophisticated piece of equipment on the planet... yet he had failed. Why had his attacks just passed right through the beasts? Was he weak? No, his people's greatest work had to amount to something. The rain grew harder as the City slumbered.

With a groan the robot collapsed onto the muddy street. The small black creatures he had been trying to destroy and protect the city from swarmed him. They were small and humanlike. With funny little antennas and bright golden eyes they consumed the artificial hart of the robot. The whole world seemed to shudder as its protector disappeared into darkness.

Darkness….

It was everywhere…

It lashed out at the robot as it fell through its depths... each time removing the metal and leaving human skin behind. The robot was becoming a nobody, and with no real body one had to come into existence Suddenly, harsh Light came into view. The newly created nobody tumbled and crashed down into the small town of Twilight Town.

The small town was a haven for one recently consumed. It was peaceful and prosperous.

Yenreg blinked and opened his eyes. He stumbled to his feet and noticed instead of his normal City Protector garb he was wearing simple jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Hey, are you alright!" a voice came from behind him, "We saw you fall from the sky!" a boy said. Yenreg turned around to face him. The boy seemed 15 maybe 16 and was wearing a Black and White outfit. He had bright blue eyes and messy blonde hair.

"Yea, it's crazy that he isn't hurt! Isn't it Roxas…?" His companion said.

Roxas. The one who found him was Roxas… but who was this new comer.

"W..who are you? Where am I?" Yenreg said stumbling over his own words "Why aren't I dead? Why am I human?!" Yenreg stuttered, all his confusion coming out in a few words.

"I'm Roxas!" The blonde said. Giving Yenreg a quizzical look he said, "Why, wouldn't you be human?"

"And I'm Axel, and you're in Twilight Town..." Roxas's red headed companion replied. He was tall and had dark red spiky hair and wore plain black pants with a shirt with the Japanese symbol for Fire on it. He also had two small marks under his eyes. Were they tattoos? Scars? What was a boy so young doing hanging around with someone at least a few years older than him?

"Twilight Town? Where is that? Do either of you know how to get to Meion City from here?" Yenreg said feeling his world fall apart.

"Meion City… I don't think I've ever heard of that." Axel replied.

Yenreg sat down and put his face in his hands. "Do you at least have a phone?" he asked the two.

"'Course I do!" Roxas said whipping out a small cell phone. Yenreg took it and dialed some numbers, but the Operator said they don't exist.

"What happened to me?" Yenreg whispered weakly. He had fallen into a Town of which he had no knowledge and apparently his home didn't exist. He was human... but he had been just a Robot only an hour ago. His life had taken an immediate turn for the worse once those loathsome black things arrived in his City.

"Man, you look pretty down, and what did you mean when you asked why you were Human?" Axel insisted. Yenreg smiled a little. People were still curious no matter where you were.

"I am, or was I guess, a robot. Under the Jurisdiction of the City Protection act I could do what ever it took to protect my home. I was a shell, until eventually I was given an artificial heart. That's when they arrived. Small, black, gold-eyed monsters whom I couldn't kill. Eventually people started to die. My world fell apart and I, died..." Yenreg said sadly. "Now I'm here, with no money, no where to live, and nobody I ever knew is alive." He said.

"So, the Heartless have spread to another world. I'm sorry for your loss. For what its worth you can stay at my place until you can support yourself." Axel tried.

"Thank you..." Yenreg said, lost in his thoughts.


End file.
